Tsubasa Cardaptor Phoebe
by xxsakurarulesxx
Summary: Phoebe princess of Thailand.Her mother moved her to Japan there she befriends Sakura and helps her capture Clow cards Phoebe is half mermaid and is mixed with the DNA of a rare white snow horse but Phoebe has a unknown power luckily someone will help her.
1. Chapter 1

** Tsubasa Card captor Phoebe**

_ A Card captor Sakura and Tsubasa Chronicle fanfic with some new characters_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm sunny day the birds were sing the sky was blue and it was all very peaceful and quite Sakura, Tomoyo and Phoebe were savouring this moment. There had been no clow cards to capture recently and Meilin had gone back to Hong Kong of course there was still Syaoran.

Phoebe a girl with dark brown hair just below her shoulder and light blue eyes, was thinking about going to see her mother back in Thailand soon, her mother was the Queen and so she was a Princess. Her father died when she was quite young she had loved him so much but Phoebe wasn't your average Princess she possed a special power a power she did not even know she had. Her mother had been fearing the day that must come for her and her chosen.

Sakura had nearly gathered all of the cards with the help of Syaoran, Tomoyo and Phoebe. The way in which Phoebe helped was because she was a mermaid not full time but if she touched water she was she had the powers of freezing, heating thing and moving and shaping water. She also helped by having the DNA of a rare white snow horse. The thing Phoebe loved about her friends was that even though they knew she was a Princess they treated her like a normal girl which is what she wanted.

"What a nice day don't you think?" Phoebe said as she stretched.

"Yeah it's great and it's a bit more peaceful at the moment with out any clow cards" Sakura said happily.

"The weather is nice but i haven't had a chance to record you Sakura-chan in ages it's a disaster!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"T...Tomoyo-chan"Sakura said helplessly.

"How many cards have you captured Sakura?" Phoebe asked.

"Fiftey Kero-chan says there are fiftey-two clow cards so i'm nearly there!" she said excitedley.

"Wow! has it really gone by that fast!"Phoebe said amazed.

"I know i can't beleive how fast it's gone by either I..." she paused a clow card was near by.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Theres a clow card near by"She said

"Your right i can feel it too" Phoebe said.

* * *

**Next time on Tsubasa Cardcaptor Phoebe:**_ Looks like there a clow card near bye which one is it somthing weird is going to happen I keep seeing double! you will have to wait until the next chapter of Tsubasa Cardcaptor Phoebe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Previosly on Tsubasa Cardcaptor Phoebe:** _Just when they thought it could be a normal day a clow card appears but which one._

**Chapter 2**

"Got to be in here somewhere" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Got it! my video camera i want to record everything!" Tomoyo said exasperated.

Everyones sweat dropped. "T...Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said shaking her head.

"What! what's happening!" Phoebe exclaimed. Everything had turned double. Then they saw two cheeky cute looking things, they looked like little children in clown suites.

"Power pendant mewtamorphoses!" Phoebe said.

Phoebe transformed into a girl with white hair, a white horses tail, horse ears and a white dress with long white boots. This is what Phoebe could do seems as she had the DNA of a white snow horse and with the help of her magic pendent that when she transformed was around her neck. Tomoyo and Sakura wern't suprised by this they were used to it ever since she had came to Japan when they were in second grade she had become friends with Tomoyo aand Sakura and the year Sakura became a cardcaptor Phoebe had told them.

"Me and Phoebe will try and capture this card Tomoyo-chan, could you Kero-chan and ask him what card this is and how we can stop it? Sakura asked.

"OK I will" Tomoyo said dialing in the numbers on her phone.

"Come on! come on! nearly at the next level!" Kero said exuberant. _(RING! RING!)_

"arrrr!! at a time like this HELLO!!"Kero shouted.

"Kero-chan it's Tomoyo it's an emergancy a clow cards turned up and it's making everyithing double!" Tomoyo cried.

"That would be "The Twin" tell Princess Phoebe and Sakura-chan that yo..." he was interupted by Phoebe in the backround on the other end of the phone telling him to stop calling her Princess and call her by her name.

"OK sorry Phoebe" he shouted down the other end.

"Anyway tell Sakura-chan and Pr... Phoebe-chan that they must copy each others moves you can't catch just one of them you have to catch both of them at the same time so in order do that they have got to be doing the same moves to defeat them" Kero said.

"Thankyou Kero-chan bye" Tomoyo said

"No problem bye" Kero said getting straight back to his game.

"Sakura-chan! Phoebe-chan!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Kero-chan said you it's "The Twin" and also you can't capture one of them and then the other you have to capture them at the same time so you and Phoebe-chan have to copy each others moves!" she yelled again.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan" Sakura called.

"Alright how about we both jump up and kick out at them?"Phoebe asked.

"OK if you sure" Sakura said feeling uneasy.

"OK on the count of three 1...2...3!" Phoebe yelled. They both jumped up and kicked out at the twin it sent them flying.

"NOW!" Phoebe shouted.

"Right!"Sakura yelled back. She said the words of the spell to turn it back into a card and there it was.

"We did it!" Sakura said

"We sure did" Phoebe replied.

"Well it's getting late we should probablyhead home" Tomoyo said yawning.

"Yeah i guess you're right, hey i just realized i havn't seen li-kun in a while" Phoebe said.

"Yeah you're right wonder why?" Sakura said

"Oh no!" Phoebe shrieked.

"What is it Phoebe-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Oh i...it's nothing well i'd better get going bye Sakura-chan bye Tomoyo-chan" Phoebe smiled and then she walked of after transforming of course.

"Sakura-chan i wonder what the matter is with Phoebe she was acting strangely just then" Tomoyo frowned.

"Yeah she was" Sakura agreed.

* * *

**Next time on TCP: **_Whats wrong with Phoebe?. Phoebe gets a phone call but from who you'll have to wait for the next chapter of TPC._


	3. Chapter 3

**Previosly on Tsubasa Cardcaptor Phoebe:** _Phoebe and Sakura defeat the twin but just after that Phoebe acts strangley and Tomoyo and Sakura are really worried about her._

**xxsakurarulesxx says:**_soz about the last few chapters i promise to make them longer but they might take longer for me to write anyway enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 3**

"I can't beleive I missed his call i've been waiting to talk to him, after all he's my childhood friend and i havn't seen him in years, but luckily we still get to keep in touch" Phoebe sighed.

_(RING! RING!)_

"Hello" Phoebe said half heartily.

"Hello Princess it's me" the voice on the other end said.

"YAY!! when are you going to come and visit is it soon, a long time, ages? please say your visiting soon" Phoebe said exuberant.

"I'll be visiting after a certain event" the voice said.

"How long will that be?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Not long Princess" the voice down the other end said.

"How many times do i have to tell you it's Phoebe come on no more titles with us" Phoebe said angrily.

"Of course Princess I mean..." he was interrupted.

"Phoe-be" Phoebe said cheekily.

"Right Phoebe"the voice said. Phoebe giggled.

"Call me tommorow OK" she said

"OK bye"the voice said

"Bye"Phoebe giggled. Phoebe stepped out on to the balcony for a minute thrilled that it wouldn't be long until she saw him again.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" Phoebe said as she tripped over her own feet."Ouch!"Phoebe yelled. She rushed down the stairs ate her brekfastand ran to school. "Good morning!" Phoebe said panting slightly when she entered the classroom and walked up to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Good morning" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Yeah Good morning Phoebe-chan"Sakura smiled.

"You seem cheerful today Phoebe-chan" Tomoyo smiled. Phoebe blushed.

"Something...good happened last night" Phoebe stuttered.

"Good to see your cheerful again you seemed rather down last night" Sakura said with thoughts of last night.

"No I...I w...was p...perfectly fine last n...n...night lets talk about somthing else now shall we" Phoebe stuttered. She couldn't tell them about him yet they would find out soon when he gets here then I'll tell them that he is my childhood friend.

"Good morning" a voice said it was Syaoran.

"Good morning li-kun" Sakura said cheerfully making Syaoran blush. Tomoyo was trying hard not to giggle.

"Oh I almost forgot everyone there's a teddy bear exhibition do want to go Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan all have something on"Sakura said.

"Sure I'll go" Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Me to" Tomoyo smiled.

"How about you li-kun, I'm sure it will be lots of fun" Sakura said happily. Syaoran could feel his heart beating fast but he couldn't understand why.

"S...sure" he stammered.

"YAY!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran breathed out what was this feeling he was having but then he suddenly realized it was love, he turned bright red. Tomoyo giggled she already new that he loved her. Suddenly Mr Terada walked in.

"Good morning class" he said

"Good morning" everyone coursed.

All morning all Syaoran could think about was Sakura then after school he was walking home when he heard someone saying "lots of bears lots of bears they make me so happy" it was Sakura he quickly ducked behind a bush. "Tomoyo-chan look they're giving away free miniature bears away at the museum!" Sakura said thrilled. Syaoran was still behind the bush blushing then he decided to go home he smiled every step of the way and then started thinking about Sakura. When he go home he had two voice messages on his phone both from Sakura. "Hi li-kun this Sakura we decided to meet up at WHOAH! (crash!)"

"Message 2"

"ouch sorry about that Kero-chan left his games out and...Sakura your just a clutz that's all...WHAT WAS THAT!...oh anyway were meeting up at the train station at ten am if that doesn't work for you please call me back". "Sakura" he whispered.

* * *

**Next time on TCP:**_ The teddy bear museum is great but when it comes to going home the elevater brakes down and Syaoran and Sakura are stuck then another clow card appears what happens? you will have to wait untill the next chapter of TCP._


	4. Chapter 4

**Previosly on TCP: **_Phoebe gets a phone call from a mysterious person she has known since she was three, Syaoran realizes he is in love with Sakura and everyone is going to a teddy bear museum._

**Chapter 4**

"Wheres she?" Syaoran asked as they waited at the train station.

"Sakura-chan is late as usual" Tomoyo replied.

"It would seem so"Phoebe agreed.

"Tomoyo-chan! Phoebe-chan! Li-kun!"Sakura yelled.

"There she is"Phoebe smiled.

"Sorry I'm late I over slept"Sakura said panting slightly.

"Thats ok the train hasn't got here yet" Phoebe laughed.

"Phew!" Sakura sighed.

"Look theres the train" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah your right looks like you made it just in time Sakura-chan"Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah"Sakura sighed.

"So Li-kun what have you been up to lately" Sakura said cheerfully.

"N...Nothing much" he stammered, blushing slightly.

"Oh... this museum trip should be fun then if you haven't been doing much" Sakura smiled, making Syaoran blush.

"Y...Yeah" Syaoran stammered. They got on the train and set off to the teddy bear museum. When they arrived Sakura tried all the bear hats they had and each of them got a free miniture bear, after that they went to the cafe to have a cup of tea.

"All those bears were really cute" said Sakura, smiling.

"Yes they were" agreed Tomoyo.

"Yeah" Phoebe smiled.

"Well we should get going before it gets dark" Syaoran said, walking of fastley he was just to dazed at the moment dealing with his love for Sakura.

"Hey wait Li-kun" he ignored her and carried on walking, so Sakura ran after him. Syaoran stood by the elevator. "Why do i feel this way about her?" he asked himself.

"Geez you walk fast!" Sakura exclaimed.

The elevator door opened Sakura and Syaoran stepped in. Tomoyo-chan!, Phoebe-chan hurry up!" Sakura called. Suddenly the elevator doors started moving Sakura and Syaoran stepped away then the doors shut. Tomoyo was outside pressing the button a million times.

"It's probabley broken I'll get help"Phoebe said running.

"I can't get a signal in here" Sakura said panicking.

"Mines not working either" Syaoran said.

"Hey Li-kun if you call me Sakura can I call you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, making Syaoran blush.

"Because I feel like I've gotten to be real good friends, with you soo how about it?" she asked.

"D...Do as you like" Syaoran replied in his way of saying yes.

"OK Syaoran-kun" Sakura said happily. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.

"You OK?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah we're fine right Syaoran-kun"Sakura said cheerfully.

"Syaoran-kun?"Tomoyo said curiously.

"Yeah he agree if I call him Syaoran-kun he calls me Sakura"Sakura said, whilst Syaoran was blushing.

"Well I suppose we should get going it's getting late" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah"said Sakura.

When Phoebe got home she rushed to the phone and pressed numbers as fast as she could. "Hello?" said the voice on the other end.

"It's me Phoebe" Phoebe said.

"Oh hello Phoebe"said the voice.

"Japan is so different from Thailand with names having to add the chan and kun and stuff like that onto peoples names i know I've been here years but still I can never quite get used to it"Phoebe told.

"You havn't changed a bit" the voice said laughing.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Phoebe asked.

"A good thing"the voice said happily.

"So you'll definitely be coming soon right?" Phoebe asked, worried slightley.

"Yes I'll probably come next year OK?" the voice said.

"That's not soon" Phoebe said annoyed.

"It is if you think about it, anyway I've got to go now bye"the voice said

"Bye" Phoebe said.

"Well I suppose he's coming fairly soon I guess" Phoebe sighed then she got changed into her pyjamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**Next time on TPC: **_The last clow card appears but something strange happens aswell what is it? you'll have to wait for the next chapter of TPC._

Thanks aswell to **Mysterious angel girl** for reveiwing my past three chapters I love your stories mysterious angel girl


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on TCP: **_Sakura and Syaoran get stuck in a broken down elevator and Phoebe rings that mysterious voice again._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

"_yawn!_" Phoebe stretched. It was the weekend today which meant she didn't have to worry about being late for school. She thought she might go round and see Sakura, after all she only had one more card left to capture and she wanted to see how she was doing but first she had to ring him. She dialled in the numbers as fast as she could. I t was 10:00 am so he should be up she thought.

"Hello" the voice said.

"Hi it's me Phoebe" Phoebe said cheerfully.

"I'm guessing you've only just woken up" the voice laughed.

"Er... no I've... OK I have" Phoebe stuttered. The voice laughed.

"So how are you doing?, your not hurt or anything are you?" the voice asked sounding worried.

"No I'm fine you don't have to worry about me"Phoebe laughed.

"How are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine I'm in England at moment living there, don't worry I haven't sold my house in Thailand" the voice said.

"Good" Phoebe said sounding relieved.

"Well I guess I'd better get going I've got things to plan" the voice said mysteriosley.

"OK bye" Phoebe said then she put the phone down. Suddenly she felt the presence of a clow card. She quickly picked the phone up again and dialled in Sakura's number.

"Hello" Sakura said.

"Hi it's Phoebe did you feel the presence of a clow card?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Yes I did meet me at penguin park me Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan and Syaoran-kun will be waiting for you" Sakura said quickly.

"OK see you there" Phoebe rushed. Phoebe quickly transformed then jumped out of the window and flew towords penguin park she also had wings so she could fly too. There she saw Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura.

"Phoebe-chan!" Sakura called as she was watching rocks sprout out from under the ground.

"What is that thing?!" Phoebe asked shocked.

"It's "_The Earthy"_thats why it's covering houses in earth" Kero explained. Phoebe looked around he was right all of the houses were covered in earth and rocks.

"We have to do something!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah your right" Phoebe agreed.

"But how do we stop it" Syaoran butted in. Suddenly the floor began to crack and it was headed towards Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called worried. Phoebe made one giant leap into the air and flew towards Tomoyo, she picked her up and landed in a safe place.

"Tomoyo-chan!, Phoebe-chan! are you two alright!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes were fine" Tomoyo replied.

"Thank goodness" Sakura said. Big rocks started sprouting out of the floor and before they new it there were a ton of rocks located in different area's. Sakura and Kero looked concerned. Suddenly from out of the blue Yukito came running towards them.

"Are you all alright!" he asked concerned.

"Yeah were fine" Sakura replied.

"Sakura you have to use your magic" Syaoran said.

"In a place like this!" she squeaked, as she looked around at people running away screaming from the large rocks as they sprouted out.

"Sakura-chan!" Yukito called out, Sakura snapped back into focus.

"Sakura-chan you have to use the key!" Kero instructed.

"But Yukito-san..." Sakura trailed off.

"Use _"The Sleep"_it's the only way!" Kero said sounding serious.

"OK" Sakura nodded. She said the words of the spell and then cast the sleep card. Everyone fell asleep. There was a thud and then another rock sprouted out in front of Sakura.

"How am I going to stop this?" Sakura asked herself.

"You have to seal _"The Earthy" _before it's to late" Kero said.

"But how..." Sakura trailed off looking down.

"Listen me and Phoebe-chan have faith in you so do your best" said Kero.

"I also have faith in you" said Syaoran smiling. Sakura looked wide eyed.

"Thank you everyone I will try my best!" Sakura said enthusiasticly.

"I'll go see whats happening in the sky, Syaoran-kun I trust everyone with you" Sakura said determind.

"Alright" Syaoran said.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled making Syaoran go bright red.

"_FLY!!"_Sakura shouted.

"Well I'll be going then" Sakura said hopping onto her winged staff.

"Be...Be careful" Syaoran stuttered.

"I will" Sakura said with a look of determination on her face. Then she set off to the sky.

"Be careful Sakura" Syaoran whispered as he watched her flying up in the sky. While Sakura was up there she could see the entire city of Tomoeda covered in rocks.

"Is this all because of _"The Earthy"_Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura this _Earthy _card is the last of the clow cards that were dispersed" Kero explained.

"So if I do something about this one we'll have all of the clow cards?" Sakura asked.

"The cards yeah" Kero said quietly.

"Kero-chan...?" Sakura said worried. Suddenly a huge rock appeared and almost hit them, luckily Sakura dodged them. The earthy was causing chaos to all of Tomoeda.

"At this rate all of Tomoeda will be destroyed!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Is this the catastrophe that will happen if the seal on the cards is broken?" Sakura asked.

"No the catastrophe isn't somthing physical, I told you in the begining... it's not something like the world blowing up!" Kero explained.

"Then this is..." Sakura trailed off.

"This is just the doing of _"The Earthy" _card" Kero continued.

"Hey Sakura-chan! wait up" a voice said behind them, it was Phoebe.

"Phoebe-chan what are you doing here!?" Sakura asked.

"I came to help"Phoebe said flying along side them.

"Great!" Sakura smiled.

"But what should I do Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.

"You first have to find It's main body" Kero explained. Suddenly a bunch of other rocks appeared. Sakura and Phoebe perched themselves on a roof as Sakura changed her winged staff back into a staff. Suddenly what looked like a big worm made from earth emerged from one of the rocks Sakura gave out a scream.

"That's the main body of earthy!" Kero pointed out.

"_WATERY!" _Sakura shouted. Watery knocked the head of earthy but it only regained another head.

"It's turning back towards us!" Sakura exclaimed. Earthy came out emense speed towards them.

"Golden horseshoe of light! full power!" Phoebe called out, damaging earthy.

"We did it!" Sakura smiled, but she was wrong it had only weakened it.

"HOE!!!!!!" Sakura screamed loudly, as bits of earthy sprang out at her Phoebe and Kero moved her out of the way.

"Thanks you two" Sakura said wearily. Kero and Phoebe perched Sakura on a roof Kero panting.

"Kero-chan, Phoebe-chan are you two alright?" She asked.

"Y...You can defeat earthy with an offensive card" Kero panted.

"Then what should I do?" Sakura asked determined.

"Sakura-chan you have to think for yourself when sealing the last card" Kero said still panting slightly.

"I have to...think for myself...?" Sakura asked. Suddenly earthy shot up again.

"It's coming!" Sakura exclaimed.

_"JUMP!" _Sakura shouted. She, Kero and Phoebe all carried on moving earthy closley behind.

"How can I turn earthy back into a card?" Sakura thought. Sakura looked down there was Tomoyo waving and Syaoran standing next to a sleeping Yukito.

"It really is happening..." Sakura said.

"What! the tree's haven't collapsed?" Sakura said to herself. She made a giant jump to avoid earthy and headed towards the tree's.

"Where there are tree's nothings happening" Sakura said sounding shocked.

"Your right!" Phoebe agreed.

"That means..." Sakura tightenedher grip on her staff. Sakura landed for a split second then turned around and leaped back in the sky.

"Sakura-chan!" Kero and Phoebe said simultaneously.

"What are you doing" Kero asked shocked.

"I'll try using a card" Sakura said.

"But if it's the wrong card...!"

"I'm going to try!" Sakura interrupted.

"I promised that I would collect all of the cards and I don't intend to break that promise" Sakura said willingly.

"Sakura...all right I'll tag along with ya" Kero said exuberantly.

"Me too" Phoebe joined in.

"Sure" Sakura replied. Earthey suddenly shot up from the ground Sakura, Kero and Phoebe landed in front of it.

"Here we go Kero-chan, Phoebe-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah!" they both said. Sakura leaped up in the air with a clow card in her hand.

"Tree's grow out your greens and come to my aid! _WOODY!!_" Sakura chanted. A green spirit came out of the card and began to wrap itself around earthy and covered it in tree's Sakura, Kero and Phoebe all watched in amazment, earthy was captured.

"You got it Sakura-chan!" Kero said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Phoebe agreed.

"NOW!" Kero instructed. Sakura sad th words of the spell and sealed away earthy then it was back into a card.

"I did it!" Sakura laughed.

"You sure did" Phoebe agreed. There was a strange glow and it was coming from Kero.

"Wha...!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Kero-chan...?" Sakura said walking closer. Suddenly his wings became bigger and they covered his body, there was a huge glow which nearly blinded Sakura and Phoebe, and then the wings opened and there was a remarkable looking Kero who looked a bit like a lion.

"Y...You who are you" Sakura asked, makng Kero fall to the ground.

"It's me Keroberos" Kero said shocked that she didn't recognise him.

"Eh? Kero-chan so this is your true form?" Sakura asked.

"Yes"Kero replied.

"You look quite cool Kero" Phoebe said.

"I know I do don't I?" Kero agreed admiring himself. Sakura laughed.

"Lets go and find Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun" Sakura said. When they got there Sakura went running up to Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Did you do it" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Yes we did"Sakura replied.

"Oh... is that Kero-chan"Tomoyo asked looking at the cool looking beast.

"Yes it is" Phoebe said.

"K...Keroberos!" Syaoran said shocked.

"Yes this is my cool new look it's true" he said admiring himself. Suddenly they noticed Yukito glowing wings suddenly shot out of his back and covered his body. When they opened again they saw a boy with long white hair that touched the floor grey eyes and in a completly different outfit.

"W...What is this!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

**Next time on TCP:**_Whats happened to Yukito the final judgement is here this will decide who will be the master of the clow cards who will it be Syaoran or Sakura?._

**xxsakurarulesxx says: **Sorry it took so long to write extra long this time and thanks to **Mysterious angel girl** for reveiwing all my previous chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on TCP: **_Sakura captures the last card "The Earthy" Kero returns to his true form and something strange happens to Yukito._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Yue-san" Kero breathed deeply.

"Kero-chan what's happening, whats happened to Yukito-san!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I couldn't tell it would be breaking the rules" Kero sighed.

"WHAT! what are you talking about explain!" Sakura burst out. Sakura stared at the boy she had known as Yukito.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked timidly.

"I am Yue now who is going first?" Yue asked in an unfriendly manner.

"What is he talking about!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan Yue will be holding the final judgement, the final judgement is what decides who is the master of the clow cards" Kero explained.

"Yes that is correct your test will be this try to defeat me" Yue said unfriendly. "Lets see... Li Syaoran you can go first" Yue ordered. Syaorans eyes went blank and before he knew it he was on top a roof with Yue opposite him.

"You may use all of the cards in your possession try and defeat me" Yue said competitively. Syaoran pulled out a clow card but before he could use it Yue shot something at him and it sent him flying. He pulled out another card. "_TIME!!"_Syaoran shouted. Time paused but he couldn't see Yue. He looked behind him and there he was.

"Time his controlled by the power of the moon the true master would hav known that, it's over" Yue declared. There was a shout from Syaoran on the roof.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!!" Sakura screamed as she saw a hurt looking Syaoran his left arm bleeding. "Are you alright?"Sakura asked her voice frantic.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Syaoran smiled weakly. "Sakura be careful, he's strong however I have faith in you". Sakura's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Thankyou Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled then gave him a hug which made him turn a bright shade of red. "I'll do my best" she smiled.

"Sakura Kinomoto It is your turn try andd defeat me" Yue said there was no sympathy in his voice, no smile he didn't look the friendly type. Suddenly Sakura's eyes went blank.

"Sakura?... SAKURA!!!" Syaoran yelled he started to run towards her but Phoebe stood in the way.

"Don't Li-kun she's strong, she can handle"Phoebe spoke with words of wisdom, though it seemed to calm Syaoran down Phoebe knew how much Sakura ment to him. Sakura was finally landed on a roof near Tokyo tower(bearing in mind it wasn't too far from where Sakura lived). Her eyes started to regain colour she stared at the boy who had once been Yukito.

"Now Sakura Kinomoto you may use all of the cards in your possesion try and defeat me" Yue said with a matter of meaning.

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?!"Yue said shocked.

"I said no you may look like somone else but to me your still Yukito-san"Sakura said softly after her little row.

"Well I'm afraid I'm not as sentimental as keroberos" Yue said coldly. Suddenly lifted up his hand and a blue light came from his hand producing rocks and then he shot them at Sakura.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!"Sakura quickly changed her staff with fly and flew off.

"There is no point doing the final judgment if all your going to do is run" Yue said.

_"There must be a way of defeating him without hurting him" Sakura thought._ _"I know!"._

"_WOODY!" _she cried. Yue's eyes glowed the greens went back and came towards Sakura and wrapped around her.

"NO!"Sakura shouted struggling with all her might.

"You are strong willed"Yue commented.

"But if nobody here is the rightfull master then we will start again"Yue said.

"What do you mean start again?"Sakura asked.

"I mean that after this you and everyone else involved with the clow cards won't remember anything about the clow cards and the feeling of love will disappear"Yue said.

"WHAT!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Whats he talking about Kero-chan?"Phoebe asked.

"The thing the clow cards cherish from their master is love so in order if the final judgement doesn't go smoothly the world must have no love to keep the universe in balence"Kero explained. Suddenly the vines surrounded her eyes _"No everyones going to...FORGET!"_Sakura thought._BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!._

"argh! 5 more minutes...HUH!? it was a dream?"Sakura said shocked. She got dressed and ready the dream still worrying her. When she arrived at school she went to her locker to put her rollerblades away, she found Tomoyo standing next to her.

"Come on Sakura-chan were going to be late"Tomoyo said not even smiling she walked away. Sakura was confused usally Tomoyo would be cheerful and full of love but something was different this time. She walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Oh Princess Phoebe here's the report you left behind yesterday"Tomoyo said handing her the peice of paper.

"Thankyou Daidoji-san"Phoebe replied. Sakura stared confused Phoebe always moaned when Tomoyo called her Princess and Tomoyo always let Phoebe call her Tomoyo what was going on.

"Tomoyo-chan did you just call Phoebe-chan Princess Phoebe?"Sakura ased making sure she'd heard it right.

"Yeah she is the Princess of Thailand and it's not like were best friends or somthing"Tomoyo replied as if it was obvious. Sakura was shocked they were like best friends though her,Tomoyo and Phoebe were the best of friends. Sakura walked home that night confused, she heard voices as she entered the forest she recognised them but who were they?

"Wait I remember!"Sakurashouted happily. Suddenly she was back in the final judgment,she saw Phoebe with a bell.

"I don't know what this is but a friend gave it to me ages ago and then Kero-chan said it had clow reeds markings on them so I figured I'd give it a try apparently it was to help cardcaptors to give them one more chance but it had to be the right cardcaptor" Phoebe winked. "Now think really hard this time Sakura you only have one more chance left"Phoebe warned.

"I know!"Sakura called out. She pulled a clow card from her pocket. "_WINDY!"_Sakura shouted.

"No this can't be!" Yue said shocked as the wind cords wrapped around him. As he landed to the floor Sakura walked towards him.

"I don't want to be your master Yue-san I want to be your friend"Sakurasaid softly. Yue stood up.

"Close your eyes"Yue said coldly.

"What?" Sakura asked half shocked.

"Just do it"Yue glared at her. She closed her eyes as she was ordered.

"I Yue choose Sakura Kinomoto as the new Clow master" Yue declared. Sakura opened her eyes she was surrounded by a night sky filled with twinkling stars there in front of her was Clow Reed.

"Well done Sakura you are the new master of the Clow cards please try hard as your journey isn't over yet" Clow Reed warned.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked but Clow Reed had already gone then she had returned back and was running towards Tomoyo, Phoebe and Syaoran.

"I did it!"Sakura exclaimed. Her and Syaoran were running around in circles, hands linked.

"I knew you could" Syaoran smiled.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled, then without any warning Syaoran tripped up. "Oh sorry!" Sakura apologised.

"No it wasn't your fault"Syaoran smiled, Sakura had never seen Syaoran smile like that before. But what did Clow Reed mean _your journey isn't over yet_those words kept ringing through Sakura's head. Oh well tomorrow was summer break something to look forward to (apart from the homework). Sakura didn't know what to expect but with the help of Kero,Tomoyo,Phoebe, Syaoran and now Yue everything will surely be alright.

* * *

**Next time on TCP: **_Summer break is over and there's a new student in school the funny thing is Phoebe knows him she had known him since she was three._

_

* * *

_

**xxsakurarulesxx says: **Hi sorry i took so long i was grounded and then I had a ton of homework again thankyou **Mysterious Angel girl **for reveiwing all of my previos chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previosly on TCP: **_The final judgement took place and Sakura was declared master of the clow cards._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

"Oh I can't beleive summer breaks over tommorow and...HOE! I forgot to do my summer homework!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I told you you should have done it when you got it Sakura" Kero reminded her.

"Kero-chan please,please help me with my summer homework!" Sakura wailed.

"Well I could but last time you got mad at me!" Kero replied.

"Yeah but this time it's different I promise!" Sakura wailed.

Back at Phoebe's house she had done her summer homework, it had almost been a year and thats when _he_ said he'd come. Phoebe sighed, she had been waiting ages for him to come she hadn't seen him for at least tree years. Every night she thought of him she wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking, if during all his free time he had a moment to spare on her,of course he did she just didn't know it yet.

It was time for school and as usual Sakura was late. "HOE!" Sakura squealed as she tripped over her own feet. "Why do I always have to be late!" Sakura wailed.

"It's because you alwaysignore your alarm clock I feel sorry for it, it has no use when your it's owner you just ignore it" Kero smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" Sakura glared at him.

"N-Nothing" Kero stammered.

"Good" Sakura smiled sweetly. Sakura made it just in time, she took her seat then greeted Tomoyo and Syaoran Phoebe hadn't arrived yet.

"Woah!, did I make it i'm not late am I?"Phoebe asked, panting.

"No you've made it in time" Sakura smiled.

"Everyone take your seats" Mr Terada called out. "Now everyone we have a new student with us today, come on in" Mr Terada called. A boy with midnight blue hair, glasses and navy blue eyes entered the classroom, Phoebe shot up it was him he'd finally come like he said he would.

"Everyone this is Eli Moon he's come from England he origanally lived in Thailand" Mr Terada announced.

"Hello everyone" the boy smiled.

"Eli?" Phoebe whispered. _"He came!" _she thought she was thrilled she didn't have to go through phones and letters anymore he'd finally came her old childhood friend.

"Ah lets see you can sit behind Princess Phoebe" Terada pointed, Phoebe shot a look at her teacher then he corrected himself. "Sorry Phoebe-chan" Phoebe smiled. As Eli walked to his desk he stopped at Phoebe's.

"It's good to see you again Phoebe" Eli smiled at her.

"It's good to see you to El" Phoebe replied as whispers went around the room Phoebe had given him the nickname El and so he called her Phoebe instead of Princess, that was their agreement although Eli couldn't help but feel it was wrong to be this close with Phoebe sure they'd been friends sice they were kids but she was a princess and he wasn't part of that world. At break Sakura and Tomoyo were asking questions.

"How do you know him Phoebe-chan?" Tomoyo asked trying not to sound like she was harrasing her.

"He's my childhood friend i've known him since we were three" Phoebe replied. "I've been waiting ages to see him againand now he's finally here" Phoebe smiled.

"You two are really close friends then huh" Tomoyo winked making Phoebe blush. She loved him but she didn't know how to tell him yet. The thing she didn't know is that he loved her too but he felt it was wrong to be in love with her but he couldn't stop the feeling inside him. Eli was sitting on the bench when he noticed Phoebe running towards him.

"Hi El I can't beleive you're here finally!" Phoebe smiled running towards him until she finally reaced him and hugged him. "I've missed you!" Phoebe said as she hugged him.

"I've missed you too" Eli said softly. Phoebe let go him and smiled she had missed him so much.

"How long are you staying?" Phoebe asked curiosly.

"A while" Eli replied.

"Great! anyway I'd better go I said i'd watch Sakura cheerlead" Phoebe smiled. "Bye El! see you later ok" Phoebe shouted before running off. Eli stood there for a moment and took the time to think about his childhood with her.

_flash back_

_"Hi Eli!" Phoebe shouted accross to a boy with navy blue eyes and midnight blue hair._

_"Hi Princess" the boy replied._

_"Hey Eli is it all right if I call you El? and then you call me by my name?" Phoebe asked. "My brother said that close friends give eachother nicknames so how about it?" Phoebe smiled sweetly._

_"Of course Princess I mean Phoebe" Eli corrected._

_End of flashback_

Eli sighed he had missed her so much but _"It's wrong!"_ Eli thought to himself. However he couldn't help it he loved her. "Why does life have to be so complicated, anyway I need to focus on Sakura she is the new master of the clow cards and the time is coming soon she needs to realize this" Eli told himself he looked a bit mad talking to himself but he didn't care. "I can't tell Phoebe not yet I kno she's used to magic but she doesn't have magical powers and she might think i'm some kind of freak or something" Eli told himself. But he was wrong Phoebe did have magical powers but she wasn't going to tell him he might think she was a freak.

"It won't be long now" Eli said a smile on his face.

"Wow Sakura-chans really good at cheerleading" Phoebe said sounding impressed, she had seen her before but she had only caught glimpses.

"Thats our Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled. Eli suddenly appeared he watched Sakura it was nearly lunchtime and his plan was about to commence. Sakura had just finished when she came over with her lunch her dad made her Tomoyo and Phoebe were waitng for her under a tree. They all sat down when Eli came up.

"Can I sit with you three?" he asked.

"Of course you can" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks it's not easy being the new kid you know" Eli said as he sat down. Syaoran had just come back from football practice when he saw Eli sitting talking with Sakura. His body began to boil with anger he was so annoyed he didn't trust him. He ran up to the tree and fumed "we've got history next!"

"O-Ok Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiled weakily.

_"This is going to be very interesting" _Eli thought a smile touching his lips.

* * *

**Next time on TCP: **_Rain is falling in Tomoeda but it's not normal rain and Sakura's new star key won't work._

**xxsakurarulesxx says:** Yeah sorry i forgot to add that Sakura's staff changed and Eli is Eriol it's the english name I like'd it better again thanks to **Mysterious Anel girl** for reveiwing all my previous chapters next chapter i'll make longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previosly on TCP: **_Phoebe's childhood friend Eli comes to Tomoeda and joins their school._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Phoebe was playing her piano whilst singing _"Rain that smells like tears on the cheeks of...the traveler with the gentlest of eyes, familiar music echos through the wings of my soul. With small feathers a dream of us is flying, in a place where memories never die soring bravly up in the open sky and then it's gone.(music plays for a while) In the darkest of summer night i feel it's light shining on me. And it shines on the traveler with the gentle eyes please let him see ooh i want to be there again but it's gone(music stops for a minute). Tears that smell like rain on my cheeks as i recall feeling safe in his gaze familiar music echos through the wings of my soul...wings of my soul (music and singing ends). _Phoebe closed the lid of the piano and walked around for a bit. Suddenly it began rain, she felt the presence of someone behind her she turned around but nobody was there she thought she must of imagined it. Suddenly her phone went off, Phoebe picked it up it was Sakura.

"Phoebe-chan quick theres trouble at the penguin park please hurry!" Sakura cried.

"Ok I'l be there as fast as I can" Phoebe replied before putting down the phone and transforming. _"But how can i go out there when it's raining" _she thought. "I know!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Before I left Thailand mother gave me some sweets so when you eat them your protected from water!" Phoebe remembered. She ate the sweet then dashed off.

"Sorry I took so long!" Phoebe panted.

""Phoebe-chan your wet how come you haven't transformed!" Sakura asked sounding shocked.

"Before I left Thailand my mother gave me some sweets that protect you from water alough i havn't got many left, magic is well known in my country except we can't use it that much because of tourist's" Phoebe explained.

"Oh that makes more sense" Sakura said the confused look washed away from her face.

"Anyway what is it? I can't see anything" Phoebe asked as she glanced around the empty park.

"I sensed something and i could swear i felt Clow Reed's presence" Sakura explained. Suddenly a huge swirl of water came hurling at them. Sakura reached for her star key.

"Key which hides the power of the dark show your true form before me!, I sakura command you under our contract RELEASE!!" Sakura called, nothing happened."RELEASE!" she tried again. she repeated it over and over again."Why isn't it working?!" Sakura asked in despair. Suddenly Phoebe collapsed to the floor mainly because she had grown a long orange tail and a bikini top.

"WHAT!, the magic has worn off but it's not because of the time i've had the sweet some kind of magic stopping it from working!" Phoebe wailed.

"I know is there a river near by or a lake or pond?" Phoebe asked.

"Er... there's one... Hey! there's one right next to us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Great! I just can't really risk people seeing a mermaid lying in the middle of a park can i? i'll find a cave and dry off and figure out a way of staying protected of the rain" Phoebe said before diving into the pool. "See you soon then!" and with that she zoomed off, she was so fast you couldn't even see her the only thing you could see was this huge wave as she sped down the lake over to some caves on the otherside.

"Hoe! how can she swim that fast!"Sakura exclaimed.

"Nevermind that now, we've got to find out how to get your staff to appear" Syaoran said, he himself thinking the same.

"Ok i'll try one more time" Sakura breathed slowly. "Key which hides the power of the dark show your true form before me!, I sakura command you under our contract RELEASE!!" Sakura cried, nothing happened."RELEASE!...RELEASE!,RELEASE,RELEASE,RELEASE!!"Sakura repeated.

Meanwhile Phoebe had got to the cave and was using her powers that had come with her becoming a mermaid and started drying herself, before she was even dry she changed back to normal. "The magic blocking me must have worn off ok then i can get back to helping Sakura yay!" Phoebe said to herself. "Power pendant mewtermophises!" Phoebe called out, then she started flying back to Sakura.

Spotting Phoebe flying towards her Sakura shouted "Phoebe-chan!". Landing gracfully on the solid ground Phoebe smiled at them all.

"How come your back to normal now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know before dry i changed back guess the magic blocking the power of the sweets wore off" Phoebe explained.

"Oh that makes more sense I still can't release my staff though" Sakura sighed.

"Thats a problem then, how about we go back to my place and i'll make us some hot chocolate and Kero-chan I saved some chocolate cake for you" Phoebe smiled.

"WOOHOO!!! CAKE!!"Kero exclaimed. When they got to Phoebe's house, Phoebe made them some hot chocolate and gave them some cake.

"So Phoebe-chan do you live alone?" Sakura asked.

"Yes i do, i didn't want people waiting on me so i cancelled the butler" Phoebe replied.

"But don't you get lonley?" Sakura asked. Phoebe paused, memories flooding back to her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Your living on your own?!" Young Phoebe asked.(Phoebe's about 4 in this flashback same as Eli)_

_"Yes i am princess" Eli replied calmly._

_"I told you quit the polite talk" Phoebe pouted._

_"Oh right please forgive me-No! i mean sorry...Phoebe"Eli stammered._

_"It's fine but are you really going to live by yourself?" Phoebe questioned._

_"Yes i am" Eli replied._

_"But won't you be lonely?" Phoebe asked._

_"No Ruby's living with me too, when she comes back from England" Eli said._

_"Oh you mean your sister, the one who is helping with the archaeological dig?"Phoebe asked._

_"Yes you remember her?" Eli said._

_"How could i forget her she's so friendly and er...energetic" Phoebe said._

_"If by energetic you mean completly and utterly mad i'll agree" Eli smiled._

_"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Phoebe asked._

_"Yes i'm sure prin-i mean Phoebe!" Eli stammered(DING DONG)._

_"Oh thats the castle bells i'd better go or big brother will come and get me" Phoebe said. She gave Eli a big hug making him blush, then ran off waving._

_"Bye El!" Phoebe shouted._

_"Bye Phoebe!" Eli shouted back._

_End of flashback_

"Phoebe-chan?,Phoebe-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh? wha-? oh sorry uh what were we talking about?" Phoebe stammered awaking from her flashback. "Oh does anyone want more cake or hot chocolate?" Phoebe asked.

"Me please!" Kero piped up shoving the last crumb of cake in his mouth.

"Ok i'll be right back" Phoebe smiled, then ran off into the kitchen.

"Greedy stuffed animal" Syaoran mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say brat?!" Kero raged.

"I said your a greedy stuffed animal geez do you need your ears testing aswell?" Syaoran smirked.

"Why you little-"Kero was stopped by Phoebe who came out with the cake.

"Here we go Kero-chan" Phoebe said handing him the cake.

"CAKE!!!" Kero exclaimed. Once they had all finished their cake and hot choclate Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura and Kero all thanked Phoebe and headed home. Once they had all gone the phone rang.

"Hello?" Phoebe said.

"Hello Phoebe, it's Eli how are you? the butler is looking after you right?" Eli questioned.

"Everything is fine El and i havn't got a butler i cancelled it, i didn't want to be waited on" Phoebe replied, happy that he had rang her.

"WHAT!! you mean your living by yourself?! what were you thinking your not hurt are you? I should have come to Japan with you when you came what was _I _thinking?!" Eli panicked.

Phoebe giggled."You worry too much El i'm fine really i'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." There was one thing Phoebe had never told Eli and that was that she had magic powers.

"Ok but i'm walking you to school tommorow i'll wait for you at your house at 7:30am ok?" Eli said.

"Ok if your sure" Phoebe said stopping herself from giggling.

"Ok bye see you tommorow" Eli said.

"Yeah bye" Phoebe said before putting the phone down. She loved the fact that he was always looking out for her.

_Next day 7:00am_

Phoebe got dressed then went down stairs for some breakfast. By the time she had finished it was 7:25am. She looked out the window to find Eli waiting for her_. "Trust him to be early" _Phoebe thought. She went out the front door to greet him. "Hi El" she waved.

"Hi Phoebe" Eli smiled. "Do you want to start heading to school?" Eli asked.

"Yeah ok it'll be the earliest i've ever been" Phoebe joked. They started walking to school in silence Phoebe blushing slightly as they were all alone, well thats what she thought, Tomoyo was secretly videoing them.

"I missed you El I havn't seen you in years, have you been eating properly?, have you had enough sleep?, has Ruby been taking care of you?" Phoebe questioned.

Eli smiled. "Yes everything has been fine how about you?" Eli replied.

"Everythings been fine here thanks" Phoebe replied. They finally arrived at school they were the first ones there ( apart from Tomoyo who was secretly videoing).

"Hi you two" said Tomoyo who had emerged from the bushes.

"Hello Daidoji-san" Eli said politely.

"Yeah hi Tomoyo-chan" Phoebe smiled.

"Well if you two will excuse me i have some bussness to attend to" Eli bowed politely then left. Phoebe watched him walk away sadly. _"I never see him anymore, it's lonely"_ Phoebe thought.

"Whats wrong Phoebe-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's nothing, Tomoyo-chan is it ok if i'm left alone for a while?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok Phoebe-chan" Tomoyo replied then walked away, leaving Phoebe alone.

* * *

**Next time on TCP: **_Phoebe's upset and it looks like there is still constant rain in Tomoeda and will Sakura ever be able to release her staff?_

**xxsakurarulesxx says: **Sorry it took so long to publish our computer broke and when i say Phoebe calls Eli El i mean for it to sound like eel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on TCP: **_Sakura couldn't release her staff and Phoebe is upset because she never see's Eli anymore._

**Chapter 9**

Phoebe stood at the school gates for a while head down, wondering why nothing ever went right for her. Then she walked out the gate and headed towards penguin park, she stood there at penguin park. Meanwhile at Tomoeda Elementry the teacher had arrived (Sakura had just made it in time to school) and was taking the register.

"Phoebe-hime" Terada called out. "Phoebe-hime?, has anyone seen her this morning?" Terada asked.

"Yes, I saw her this morning" Tomoyo said.

"Me too I walked her to school" Eli said, he was panicking.

"I'll go look for her" Eli said before the teacher could reply he rushed out the door.

"Where could she be?" Sakura asked.

"She was looking troubled this morning it was Eli Moon left her, she asked me to leave her for a while, she looked really hurt" Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"I don't trust that guy" Syaoran said it was the first time he had spoken in a while.

"Why not Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked with an inoccent look on her face.

"I don't know there's just something about him I don't trust" Syaoran said looking away.

"Phoebe-chan seems to be able to trust him with her life" Tomoyo said. "But then again they have been friends since they were three" Tomoyo pointed out.

"You know Phoebe-chan never really talks about her past, maybe this has something to do with it?" Sakura suggested.

Meanwhile Eli was searching for Phoebe down the streets, it was raining heavily but he didn't care he only cared about finding Phoebe. He was near penguin park when he shouted : "Phoebe!, Phoebe! Where are you!." Phoebe lifted her head up she was hugging her knees sitting next to the giant penguin in penguin park, her socks were covered in mud, her knees were scraped, there was a rip in her shirt, she lost her hat and on top of that she was drenched but the power of the sweets protected her they lasted for a week. Eli finally found her in penguin park. "Phoebe!, there you are everyone's looking for you! I've been worried sick!, here let me help you up" Eli said panicked he offered her his hand, she took it and stood up wearily. When she was up he pulled her into to a tight hug, she cried in his arms.

"Hey whats wrong Phoebe? You can tell me" Eli said softly.

"It's just I never see you anymore, I havn't seen you in 3 years and then when I do your just constantly busy, I'ts lonely...Isn't it lonely for you?" Phoebe said half through sobs.

"It's lonely and I have missed you a lot...Come on you know that don't you?" Eli asked pulling her to a tighter hug.

Phoebe looked up at him and said "Listen El I've got something to say and it's serious ok? El I..." before she could finish she fainted.

"Phoebe!, Phoebe wake up!" Eli yelled, he decided to carry her back up to the school and get help, he used his magic to transport them to the school gate(though Phoebe didn't know duh). Sakura looked out the window and saw Eli carrying Phoebe.

"Look it's Moon-san! He's found Phoebe-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone rushed to the window, whispers going round the room. Terada rushed down to help Eli.

"Everyone stay here I'm going to go help Moon-san" Terada said before rushing downstairs. Eli stood there with Phoebe in his arms, he brushed a strand of soaking wet hair off her face, he pulled her to a tighter hug and whispered ; "Forgive me Phoebe". Terada finally made it outside to Eli and Phoebe.

"Is Phoebe-hime ok?!" Terada asked panick in his voice.

"Yes she's fine it was something to do with home" Eli replied politely.

"Thank goodness, has she got anyone at home who can look after her?" Terada asked.

"No she lives alone" Eli sighed, staring at the girl in his arms.

"It's not safe for her to be alone in her condition" Terada said.

"I know I was wondering if i could look after her for today Terada-sensai?"Eli asked.

"Hmm... Alright just this once, but please make sure she's safe, it might be wise to call her mother and tell her whats happened and get her someone to take care of her" Terada suggested.

"I will do Terada-sensai" Eli replied politely.

"You have a good heart Moon-san, she could do with your friendship at the moment, seems as you to have known eachother for years and your both far away from home" Terada smiled.

"Yeah..."Eli smiled looking at Phoebe who was soundly sleeping.

"Do you need any help carrying her back?" Terada asked.

"No I'm fine Terada-sensai" Eli replied, he bowed his head slightly then turned and left. Terada started walking back up to his class.

"Alright class it seems like Moon-san and Phoebe-hime won't be coming back today. Whispers were errupting through the class.

"I wonder whats up?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah somethings very fishy about Phoebe-chan at the moment" Naoko said thinking. Sakura and Tomoyo had to surpress a giggle if only they knew. Phoebe opened her eyes slightly to find herself in a completly new surrounding.

"Hey your awake thank goodness" she heard a voice say, she turned around to find Eli.

"Whe-Where am I?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Your at my house Princess" Eli said.

"How many times do I have to tell you quit the polite talk!" Phoebe pouted.

"Please forgive me-No! I mean sorry Phoebe" Eli stammered. Phoebe smiled one of her famous caring, loving smiles making Eli blush. "Er...um heres some soup i made for you" Eli said completly red now.

"Thankyou El!" Phoebe smiled, then her smile faded recalling what she was going to say at penguin park.

"Phoebe whats the matter? Are you still feverish?" he leant forward and touched her head with his finger, making Phoebe blush hard.

"I-I'm fine" Phoebe said and put her head down.

"Ok if your sure" Eli said unsure, he turned to walk to the kitchen when Phoebe tugged his shirt, he turned around. "Wha-What is it?" Eli asked politely.

"Um..you know...um you know that thing I was going to tell you? I'll tell you when we go back to Thailand ok?" Phoebe said.

"Ok i can wait, afterall your mother told me to tell you that your coming back with me after something at the end of this year" Eli said softly.

"Am I? wow I know I've been here years but it seems to have gone by so... fast" Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah I know i've been in England for a while in fact a few years and then i went back to Thailand again" Eli said.

"Really!I've always wanted to go to England!" Phoebe said in exitment.

"Well it's your lucky day before we go home were goin to England for a few months i've got a house there that a er... relative! thats it relative! left behind" Eli explained not being able to explain that it was Clow Reed's house.

"Really!? YAY!" Phoebe smiled then she leapt at Eli and put her arms around his neck and hugged him, making him blush. They both fellover and somehow they had rolled over so that Eli was ontop of her they turned bright red. Eli got up off her and helped her up, suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Eli answered, he istantly smiled akwardly. "Er eh hehe, um Phoebe it's for you" Eli said akwardly.

"Um ok" Phoebe said taking the phone from Eli surprised.

"Erm hello?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!! You-Twerp-he didn't look after you- IM GOING TO BEAT HIM UP!!!" she knew instantly who that was her older brother Max, she immediately frowned.

"You will not you'll have to get through me! And anyway he didn't do anything wrong it was me I was being stupid, anyway i'm goin now good bye brother" Phoebe said.

"HEY WA-" but Phoebe had already put the phone down. "Seriously he worries too much" Phoebe smiled, she walked over to the window to find it was still raining.

"He's just worried about his little sister" Eli said.

"I suppose" Phoebe sighed staring out the window.

"Whats wrong?" Eli asked.

"It's just the rain it really downs my spirits it's been going on for days" Phoebe sighed. Eli walked over and grabbed a red rose from his vase.

"Here have this i'd prefer it if you had a smile on your face a frown doesn't really suite you" Eli smiled handing her the rose, she blushed and thanked him for it. She spent the entire day there having fun and catching up on years they had missed out.

"Oh look at the time, I'd better get home i've got a ton of homerwork to do and i've got to get the dinner ready" Phoebe said, then her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hello Phoebe it's your mother calling" her mother said.

"Oh hello mother, how's Poppy doing?" She asked, Poppy is Phoebe's 6 year old sister she's been ill for 3 years going into comas and coughing up blood the doctors don't know whats wrong with her.

"Not too well, Phoebe i've got a bit of bad news for you" Phoebe held her breath. "The doctors said that the chances that she is going to live are very little...They said she only has months to live" Phoebe's mother said sadly, Phoebe gasped tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry Phoebe I know how much you loved her and-"

"Mother I'm going to come and visit i'll get the soonest flight to Thailand, bye mother" She said before hanging up and bursting into tears.

"Phoebe whats the matter?" Eli said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"The-doctors-said that-Poppy-only-has a -fewdays-to-live!" Phoebe said between tears and hiccups.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I'll come with you to Thailand" Eli said softly and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks" Phoebe sniffled. "I'm going to get a flight in 2 days, I need to go home and get some things ready" Phoebe said drying her eyes.

"Well how about you stay here tonight we've got a spare room upstairs"Eli suggested. Phoebe looked around forgetting she was in Eli's house and realized it was huge!

"Ok if it's not too much trouble" Phoebe sniffed.

"It's no trouble at all" Eli smiled.

* * *

**Next time on TCP: **_Phoebe goes back to school only to say she's going back to Thailand for a few days and Eli suddenly remembers he can't go and while Phoebe's away Sakura finally unleashes her staff and creates her very first Sakura card._

**xxsakurarulesxx says: **Sorry I took so long to write this i've had limited time on the computer and sometimes our new computer won't let me go on this site thanks mysterious angel girl for reiwing all of my chapters.


End file.
